


Say It

by Left_In_The_Wreckage



Series: Pond Dweller (Siren AUs) [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, siren au, siren!bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_In_The_Wreckage/pseuds/Left_In_The_Wreckage
Summary: A one shot, hopefully the first of many for this Siren Au.Dipper confesses his feelings for a certain Siren, a Siren that isn't too keen on letting him go. Not that he knows the extent of that...





	

 

**Say It**

 

“Pine Treee~ My Pine Tree, what are you up to?” Bill called out, submerging himself in the small lake. His voice made it sound like he was singing, as it always did, at least, around Dipper. The boy knew Bill wouldn’t use the full of his coercion  power over him, but the siren never ceased to try influencing him that little bit. Usually it had little to no effect, but Dipper found it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. 

 

He wanted to blame it on the Siren exerting that much more into his voice, but he doubted it. After all, the creature was mindful of his deals, and made his terms clear should Dipper ever break his side of it. It didn’t scare him as much as it used ot, as much as it should, this creature, this siren was dangerous and cunning and- and Dipper found himself blushing deeply whenever he thought of him. He’d never let the siren find out though, who knew how that would turn out? Probably with Bill taking full advantage of the fact, or mercilessly teasing him about it. Probably both. And yet… just that greeting, the one he’d given Dipper everyday, made him flush scarlet. 

 

He was in over his head now, and because of the deal, he could never get out of it. He loved his time spent with Bill, he couldn’t lie, but with this feeling in his chest, in his heart, how could he face him everyday knowing it would amount to nothing good? It hurt like hell, not being able to do anything about it, and staring the creature of his affections in the face, as he jokingly flattered him and stared in turn, seemingly appreciatively when the former thought he wasn’t looking.

 

He wasn’t blind, but… Bill didn’t love him, it was clear to him. He knew this…. Sure he told the siren everything about himself, and the siren seemingly enjoyed his company and welcomed his curiosity when it was centered around him, but that didn’t prove anything.

 

It wasn’t until the siren unwittingly closed the distance between the sandy floor and the cave’s cool water, that Dipper realized he never answered Bill’s inquiry.

 

“What are you doing there, Pine Tree? I’d like an answer while I still have you. You told me you couldn’t stay long today… and you promised to give me more than enough attention to make up for the next two days I won’t be able to see you.” His voice carried on, and his eyes flashed suddenly, a wicked grin his face. “Gracious of me really, considering it goes against our deal… I should just keep you here indefinitely. It’d save me a lot trouble.”

 

The boy turned a flustered red at that, spluttering, “I-I Bill!”

 

The siren laughed and backed away, swimming below the surface as bubbles rose after him, doubtlessly from his fit of cackling. When he resurfaces his eyes are smiling and bright. “Oh, Dipper, you know I’m only joking, right? I wouldn’t ever take you from that family of yours, I know how much they mean to you.”

 

The boy snorted, trying to ignore the comment because he didn’t know. Bill had a tendency to take what he pleased. “I’m working, Bill. Now be quiet so I can write down my observations.” The earthbound other muttered, without any real feeling behind it, pencil scratching away at the parchment he’d brought along for this visit. “It’s distracting”, he added as a second thought.

 

His heart stopped when he saw the siren grin, eyes half lidded and his voice cooing what he thought would be a sickeningly sweet retort but- “Don’t you mean  _ I’m _ distracting?”, the siren’s tone and expression suggested otherwise… Bill drew closer once more, towering over Dipper as the latter leaned back to keep some semblance of distance, his back all but lying flat on surrounding sand. This was his way of pointing fingers at Dipper’s obvious blush. The boy knew it, the siren knew it. And Dipper was about ready to die of embarrassment. 

 

Dipper said nothing, he knew if he opened his mouth to speak it would hang there, and no words would spring forth, nothing coherent anyway. Disappointment flashed in the golden eyes that bore down into his own, before it was gone. A smirk replaced it just as quickly, leaving the boy no longer certain if he had just imagined it or if he had somehow hurt Bill. He didn’t even notice when the siren slipped the pencil out from Dipper’s non-existent grip before the boy could blink twice, and slid back into the water, placing it behind his ear as he’d seen the boy do many times.

 

Too disoriented and embarrassed to say anything, no reprimand came and he made no move to take back his pencil, as he sat there, leaning backward, almost falling, and taut as a wire. “Bill….” He says finally as the siren watched him, cautiously. Bill was seemingly proud of his accomplishment, getting Dipper to quiet and to once more pay him full attention. He hummed in response and sighed happily.

 

“Oh, Pine Tree, I've seen the way you look at me. Stop trying to play it off. I'm not ignorant, and your act certainly wouldn't fool the blind!”

 

“it's not an act. So I happen to find you interesting-” he shouts, his face going red before he fan think to stop his confession.

 

“Awww…. So you  _ do  _ admit you’re interested in me.” Bill laughs .

 

“So what if I am?!” Dipper shouts, no longer able to take the Siren's teasing. He was furious enough to think of storming off despite the consequences the siren had promised would follow suit.

 

Bill froze, it was his turn to tense up, surprised. Without a sound, he sinks into the water, hidden from Dipper. A minute goes by like that and the boy worries. Did he offend him? Did he hate him now?

 

“B- Bill? Are you okay down there? Is it because of what I said?”

 

A hand grabs him by the shoulder, earning a girlish squeal loose form the boy’s lips before he collapses on the sand, relieved. It’s only Bill. 

 

Then he notices the siren’s earnest expression, though guarded, it reveals enough for Dipper to know he means business and he’d better tread carefully. 

 

“Dipper…. I want to hear you say it. Let me hear you say it, just this once?” the siren asks softly, looking the boy in the eyes. Dipper gulped, Bill was serious about whatever this was about, he didn’t know if he wanted to be right about what he was being asked. It was better to act coy. Even if Bill had never actually said his name before. 

 

“S-say what… e-exactly?” Dipper stuttered. He wouldn't look at him, he couldn’t!

 

“I want you to tell me how you feel, Dipper Pines.”

 

“I -I- Bill!” The boy tries to get out of the other’s grip, but it only tightens around his arm as the siren pulls himself out of the water, drawing ever nearer to the flustered human.

 

Chuckling, Cipher closes in on the side of the Pine’s face, barely ghosting his neck as he whispers, rephrasing his question “Do you love me, Pine Tree?”. The question comes again, as he strokes the other’s chin, lifting his head to view the curious eyes he had come to adore. When hazel meets electric blue and gold , Dipper almost forgets his question. Almost, because Bill continues, his other arm and tail wrapping around his waist, his ankles. “Or not?” Bill finishes, flashing his bared teeth and tightening his death grip on the boy’s arm, his chin firmly held to meet the siren’s gaze as he leaned forward. “I expect an honest answer. So what will it be?” His expression, if nothing else had, warned against lying. He had told Dipper once that he could tell when a person was lying. It was more than that though. He  _ knew _ , and Dipper was dead if he knew, If he told him… and dead if he refused.

 

Despite the circumstances, if Dipper thought nothing was a deeper red than scarlet, looking into his reflection on the pool’s surface would have proven him wrong. The siren then smiled, light flashing within their depths, and had Dipper’s breath hitching once more, just as his thoughts tried in one last attempt to dissuade this, to warn against falling this far-  _ he should not be attracted t _ o- ,  _ -this is all just his manipulations, he’ll only use you _ -, - _ Grunkle Stan would- _ and he was breathing down his neck again. Dipper shuddered as the siren laughed. “I love you, Dipper Pines… don’t… don’t you feel the same?” his voice dropped in a hurt tone with the pause, the stutter, if you could call it that. All of Bill’s words sounded perfect, like music to Dipper. His pain might have been feigned, pure manipulation, but he still refused to use his voice to convince the brunette into anything.

 

If it was sincerity though… Dipper  was quick to react, stumbling over his words as he did, “Y-Yes, Bill… I- I do love you.” There wasn’t a doubt. For what did Bill Cipher have to gain by faking it? He was perfect, and Dipper… Dipper was average, and had nothing the Siren could want for that matter. They kept no secrets, the siren knew everything. 

 

“That’s all I wanted to hear. Not so difficult, was it,  _ Pine Tree _ ?” he cooed, running his fingers through the curly brown locks. The boy wasn't sure when he'd gotten this close. His rewarding smile was gorgeous, dazzling… it reminded Dipper of the sun, and then he sang- no magic, no coercion, just a song in his lovely baritone. Dipper was convinced Bill didn't even need magic to lure his prey in, his voice was enchanting enough… it was enough to set him at ease after everything… He felt the dread and tension fade into nothing. Nothing but him and Bill. 

 

They lay in the sand like that until Bill drew back with assurances that he was merely returning to the water, and needed to keep from drying out.

 

The sun was setting though, and the brunette couldn’t stay. 

 

“I’ll see you when you get back from your trip Pine Tree.” It wasn’t even a question, but at least he wasn’t trying to stop him.  _ Yet. _

 

“Of course, Bill. As soon as I get back I’ll come visit your cove.”

 

The siren only grumbled in reply. “You’d better.”, but he watched the boy leave, restless. His fingers were claws as they fisted the white, powder fine sand and his eyes were slits. He always hated when his Pine Tree left him. It wasn’t enough knowing he’d come back the next day, and this time? This time he wouldn’t be back for  _ days _ . He wanted to call him back, to reject the deal they’d made previously, demand that he stay. Even sing him into submission until he agreed to stay, promised to stay. The boy thought he didn’t care, but it couldn't’ be farther from the truth.

 

But he kept as still as he could, mouth clamped, teeth grinding, gums starting to bleed until the boy had left.

 

Whispering under his breath he sunk into the depths of his murky territory, Pine Tree out of sight and out of hearing. “Next time.” It was a promise as much as a mantra he’d uttered to himself since day one.  _ Next time he’d tell Pine Tree. Next time he’d get the boy to confess.  _

  
_ Next time _ he’d get the boy to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a draft than I'd like. I don't thing I'll get to rewriting it anytime soon, and it really does stand out without that. I'll probably get to it at a later date. There's more coming when I get around to writing the prequel for it and he one after it. All one shots in a related universe of course.
> 
> Wonderful Fanart by rymyanna: http://rymykuvis.tumblr.com/image/158641335419


End file.
